Style Wars Ep. Penpen
Event Summary Style Wars Ep. Penpen was a Club Event available from 05/11/2015 to 05/18/2015 with "Penguins and Ice Cream" themed rewards. Bonuses Limited Time Bonus 1 Reach 350,000, 700,000, or 1,800,000 Style Points to get rewards. (From 05/11/2015 (Mon) 15:00 to 05/14/2015 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Style Wars Ep. Penpen - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 Limited Time Bonus 2 Max Style 45 Double Super Rare Characters '''that '''you discovered to get rewards. (From 05/14/2015 (Thu) 15:00 to 05/18/2015 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Style Wars Ep. Penpen - Limited Time Bonus 2.png|Limited Time Bonus 2 (Show Items) Colorful Sweets Arch Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Colorful Sweets Arch Decor1 ver.1 Club Consecutive Bonus Be 1st place with all Qualification Rounds with your Club Members to get this prize! (From 05/11/2015 (Mon) 15:00 to 05/17/2015 (Sun) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Style Wars Ep. Penpen - Club Consecutive Bonus.jpg|Club Consecutive Bonus (Show Items) Penguin Holding Ice Cream Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Penguin Holding Ice Cream Decor2 ver.1 Event Quotes Normal Appearance/Beaming * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · MAX Style * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · Normal+ Appearance/Beaming * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · MAX Style * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · Rare Appearance/Beaming * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · MAX Style * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · Super Rare1 Appearance/Beaming * ♪ ☆ ♡ · MAX Style * ♪ ☆ ♡ · Super Rare2 Appearance/Beaming * Unavailable MAX Style * Unavailable Double Super Rare Appearance/Beaming * ♪ ☆ ♡ · MAX Style * ♪ ☆ ♡ · ---- Appearance Appearance ---- Beaming Beaming ---- MAX Style MAX Style ---- Profile Profile Images Displays Displays How To How to Invitations Invitations Special Packs Special Packs Others Others Rewards Reward Banners Total MAX Style * Item (50 Normal Total MAX Styles) * Item (500 Normal Total MAX Styles) * Item (150 Normal+ Total MAX Styles) * Item (500 Normal+ Total MAX Styles) * Item (50 Rare Total MAX Styles) * Item (150 Rare Total MAX Styles) * Item (300 Rare Total MAX Styles) Rewards Solo Ranking * Item - Rank 1-10 * Item - Rank 1-25 * Item - Rank 1-50 * Item - Rank 1-75 * Item - Rank 1-100 * Item - Rank 1-200 * Item - Rank 1-300 * Item - Rank 1-400 * Item - Rank 1-1000 * Item - Rank 1-2500 * Item - Rank 1-7500 Rewards Club Ranking * Item - Gold Rank 1 * Item - Gold Rank 2-3 * Item - Gold Rank 4-5 * Item - Gold Rank 6-9/Silver Rank 1 * Item - Silver Rank 2-3 * Item - Silver Rank 4-5 * Item - Silver Rank 6-9/Bronze Rank 1 * Item - Bronze Rank 4-8/Normal Rank 1 * Item - Normal Rank 2-3 Rewards Category:Events Category:Club Event Category:2015 Category:2015 Event Category:Ice Cream Category:Cool Category:Simple & Clean Category:Pastel Category:Foods Category:Missing information Category:Cute Category:Innocent Category:Animals Category:Small Animals Category:Sweets Category:Lolita